Armageddon endings edition
The following are endings from most characters in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon after they have defeated the firepspark, Blaze. However, since a lot of these endings are boring in their own respective rights and I plan to do something about it! Make them longer or change them, of course. Shao Kahn's ending is the only canon ending, but not the edited one as you will see here. Ashrah *''"The power of Blaze purified Ashrah completely; she was transformed into a being of divine light! A friggen' member of the Elder Gods! Her radiance soothed even the darkest of souls in the entire Never Never Land. She destroyed the entire planet! With new purpose, she travelled to the other plants in search of evil, pacifying the wicked. Her mission came full circle when at last she purified the now dark thunder god, Raiden! The Multiverse Federation will never be touched by any evil or corrupted stain again! All thanks to the new Goddess Ashrah."'' Baraka *''"With the power of Blaze within him, keeping him free from sin til' Lord Shinnok comes! Baraka would never again serve another again! No more sucking Kahn's sexual organ, nor the two belonging to the Deadly Alliance nor Onaga's! Baraka summoned Shao, the Deadly Alliance, Reiko and Onaga before him atop the Pyramid of Argus and gave them all a choice: submit and get on your knees to New Boss Baraka or die! They all laughed like maniacs and responded by attacking the Tarkatan. Despite being infused with the power of Blaze, Baraka's opponents all proved to be too much for him. Flinging his deceased and rotten body down the side of the pyramid, his murderers turned on each other in order to gain the power to rule Outworld and continue the conquering of the planets. Who won that deadly conflict between those five mad dictators? That is left unknown."'' Blaze *''"During his ages and aeons long quest to monitor the planets, Blaze had been enslaved by Onaga's holy men and was forced to guard the Great Dragon Age. When his final objective atop the pyramid came to pass by destroying all those present at the Great Battle, he was unstoppable and defeated all who challenged him until one particular demon, but that will be explained shortly. But what wasn't foreseen by the sorceress Delia is that by killing all of the planets' deadliest combatants he would invoke the lust in one and only: Lord Azazel, who would defeat Blaze himself and invoke the wrath and power of the One Being after merging all of the planets together. This Reality had finally come to an end."'' Bo' Rai Cho *''"Upon defeating Blaze, Bo' was transported back to his home kingdom of Outworld. There he stood before Shao Kahn himself, Rai was a humble and drunken warrior unsure of his fate in the presence of an Emperor. But infused with god-like power he achieved from Blaze, Shao sensed he was a loyal man to his homeworld and a powerful warrior. Kahn's Army needed another martial arts trainer, a task for which Bo' Cho had more than proven himself worthy! At his request, Kahn personally recruited Bo' into his Army. Bo' had joined forces with his home planet at last."'' Cyrax *''"When he defeated Blaze, elemental power surged through Cyrax and shattered his cybernetics and robotics. He was human once again but again he was with flaws! His robotic form had him perfect! Thanks to him being a pesky human again, Cyrax was targeted for capture by Sektor to serve him in his Tekuni Clan. Sektor succeeded in capturing 'Rax and brought him to the Tekuni Warship where Cyrax would supposedly be forced to undergo another robotic transformation, but due to the yellow ninja's resistance, however, Sektor had no choice but to kill Cyrax."'' Daegon *''"Wounded due to losing a fight against his older brother, Daegon followed Steven to the pyramid unseen. As Big Brother battled Blaze, Daegon stabbed the fire elemental from behind with the sword I had left him and killed his brother by decapitating him as he did me. Thus through treachery and despite his wickedness, did Daegon complete the quest. Infused with godlike power from the said, now dead fire elemental, Daegon became a full God. He used his mighty powers to enslave his home planet of Edenia and invited his Red Dragon Clan to join him in slaughtering its civilisation just for the lols. Daegon ruled the once perfect paradise with sheer brutality, fear and hatred. None would try to conquer Edenia and live."'' Dairou *''"The fire of Blaze enveloped Dairou greatly and formed around him a golden suit of armour! Enraged that he was denied Blaze's powers aka prize, Shao Kahn attacked, but the armour scorched his body with every blow and destroyed his Wrath Hammer. Dairou was then able and powerful enough to take Orderworld for himself. He killed the opposing and resisting Duke Tallen and the Seidan Guardsmen. Under his rule, Orderworld became a majestic planet ruled only with anarcho-capitalism and not fascism unlike under Tallen's rule. Convinced of his good nature, Earth herself forged an alliance with Dairou that would ensure peace and stability for many ages until the greed and lust for power fuelled up in Shinnok. He would send his Army of Darkness to conquer the Earth and Orderworld, but the outcome of those conflicts would remain unknown."'' Darrius *''"Upon defeating Blaze, the pyramid shrank and transformed into a golden ring. The ring granted Darrius access to my bank vault, wherein lay the one octillion Edenian rubbies! The gems made Darrius richer than ever and by transforming each ruby into many currencies of each planet, he would buy them all! Pretty soon Darrius had the entire Multiverse under his wealthy control. Those who challenged him for power would be slaughtered or imprisoned by his Seidan Rebels."'' Drahmin *''"The energy of Blaze fuelled power and hatred in Drahmin and he became obsessed with ruling Hades itself, the Never Never Land. Similar to Baraka, Drahmin would never serve another. Leading a large Oni horde which included Moloch and Shub-Niggurath and was overseen by Lord Beelzebub, Shinnok and his Army of Darkness were no match for the now all-powerful Drahmin. After imprisoning his former master due to his inability to die thanks to him being a God, Drahmin would finally take the Never Land's throne and kill all of Shinnok's remaining allies who opposed him. The Brotherhood of Shadow would worship him now. Though now the Emperor of entire Hell, Drahmin's bloodlust has only just begun!"'' Ermac *''"The energy of Blaze shattered Ermac."'' Frost *''"Her strength increased tenfold after defeating the fireman, Frost killed her grandmaster Sub-Zero and took the Dragon Medallion from him to now increase and enhance her freezing abilities. Travelling to Outworld, she located the tomb of her ancestors, the Cryomancers as did Sub-Zero before her, and planned on planting their souls and bodies with her freezing powers. However, her presence would be alerted to Emperor Shao Kahn by his spies Reptile and Greedo, and he would send his assassins to slain her at the tombs despite her newfound powers."'' Fujin *''"As the energy of Blaze coursed through Fujin, it transformed the Wind God into a storm of justice! His power increased exponentially beyond other Elder Gods, and he challenged the Thunder God Raven for control of the Earth. Fujin would succeed in defeating Raiden and get Earth all for himself! He would not be a failure of a God unlike Raiden and from the present Earth the Forces of Light will stage their operations there, with the White Lotus being one of its main factors."'' Goro *''"Having defeated Blaze, Goro had attained the power of a god! But to the Forces of Darkness, this power was not meant for a mere Shokan, former human to wield. Shang Tsung, Baraka, Drahmin, Shao Kahn and Onaga all had anticipated victories, only to have him stole them from them. The five surrounded Goro in a vain attempt to wrest the power from him. Goro laughed, raised his arms and let forth an ancient Shokan battle cry! From out of nowhere an army of Shokan warriors stormed the pyramid and slaughtered the five attackers and all those who refused to acknowledge his power. The Forces of Light were slaughtered as well. The Shokan race will rule Outworld forever! But with Goro's lust for power also growing, Goro challenged the Gods in a Mortal Kombat Tournament for control over the planets in the Multiverse Federation."'' Havik *''"Infused with the power of Blaze, the Grim of Chaos, the embodiment of Chaos, Havik, became Chaos incarnate! His aura corrupted the stability of the planets, causing them to rip, tear and reshape in grotesque ways! Soon nothing remained that resembled the former Multiverse. Havik's dream had been realised! Ultimate Chaos had been achieved! But Havik's anarchistic dream of a free universe would not be in tact for too long - while the planets may have changed their shape and their rulers were wiped out, there was a being even Blaze's power could not stop: Diamond God, Lord Azazel! Havik will now have to face Azazel and his mighty rule if he is to achieve ultimate chaos once again."'' Hotaru *''"The power of Blaze transformed Hotaru into a being of Pure Order! All of the other worlds would bow before him or be extinguished and he would take his planet's throne from Duke Tallen. Yet there were two whom Hotaru would see pay for their crimes against conformity surplus order: Havik and Darrius! The divine light of Hotaru poured into Havik's mind and destroyed him! As for Darrius, he was manipulated and unwillingly turned into an agent of Order - Hotaru's forced servant!"'' Hsu Hao *''"Killed in the shockwaves of Blaze's violent death, Hsu Hao's wile and evil soul somehow descended into the Heavens with no explanation. As his soul began to regain a physical body, Hsu Hao became his true self: an angel, but not a good one, rather one of emptiness and sadness. Leading a group of angelic followers, he defeated all of the Elder Gods. He now rules the Multiverse Federation."'' Jade *''"Defeated, Blaze transferred godlike power to Jade and as she were controlled by some divine force, she let out a tremendous shriek that split open the pyramid in half! With her newfound powers, she defeated Peppermint Pepey and took control of his Edenian Rebels. Slaughtering her faction's counterparts, the Edenian Knights, Jade now sits upon the throne of Edenia."'' Jarek *''"The power of Blaze drew chi from all the combatants and funnelled it into the evil and cutthroat Jarek. He suddenly felt as if Death or Shinnok itself were guiding his actions. Laughing maniacally, he sealed off the crater into the Heavens and unleashed a storm of fatalities upon my fellow deities. None of us could escape the maelstrom of his deadly energy. When at last the tempest abated, he decimated and imprisoned us all. Jarek had become ruler of the Black Dragon Clan and the entire universe at last!"'' Jax Briggs *''"When Jax absorbed the power of Blaze, the cybernetics in his arms shattered and so did his entire body."'' Kabal *''"The heat and power of Blaze wrapped itself around Kabal's hookswords and transformed them into fiery blades of vengeance! Crossing them above his head, Kabal challenged the entire Red Dragon to face him atop the pyramid, seeking to end his clan's rivalry with them once and for all! In an epic handicap battle, the Red Dragons could not withstand the fury of Kabal and his enhanced powers. After killing Hsu Hao, never one to admit defeat, Navado took his own life by performing hara-kiri. Daegon, the clan's leader, alone put up a good fight, but Kabal was too powerful even for the demigod and killed him. Standing atop the pyramid, Kabal raised Daegon and Navado's severed heads high so all would know of the Black Dragon Clan's superiority!"'' Kai *''"The power of Blaze opened Kai's mind up, and he became psychically linked to the One Being. He would eventually become the One Being's itself and reawaken, destroying all of the Gods, Multiverse Federation and this Reality as we know it!"'' Kano *''"For months the Red Dragon clan had kept Kano hidden in their mountain stronghold, an unwilling test subject for a new process designed to transform humans into dragons. Kano escaped, however, before they could finish. Infused with godlike energy from Blaze, Kano sought revenge on the Red Dragon! Wielding his butcher knives, Kano cut off Navado and Daegon's heads atop of the pyramid while he made Hsu Hao his personal sex slave."'' Kenshi *''"The red fire of Blaze burned away the curse responsible for Kenshi's blindness caused by Shang Tsung! But while only hoping to get his sight restored, Kenshi's newfound powers of sight were too strong for an ordinary human to have. As his sights grew, Kenshi's head eventually exploded, leaving him dead while he was walking down my pyramid."'' Khameleon *''"Absorbing the eggy god-like power of Blaze, Khameleon's eyes glowed yella' as she focused her wrath on the entire Outworld. The emperor Shao Khan and his allies would finally pay for destroying Zaterra and so too would those who betrayer her planet: Reptile and Bossk. The pain she inflicted during her torture on her enemies was more than severe. She granted them no mercy! NONE! ZERO! NIŠTA! Khameleon's new power was able to restore Zaterra back, emerging out from Outworld after she finished off her enemies. As she established herself the queen of the planet, she gave Chameleon the choice to rule at her side and help rebuild their planet; he choose wisely."'' Kintaro *''"Upon defeating Blaze, a thunderous voice of Gait offered Kintaro four, FOUR magic swords! Each would be infused with the power of any warrior of his choosing. Kintaro resolved to give the new weapons the powers of shadow, smoke, electricity and green skull throwing. As he wielded the swords, he went on his way to slay his victims. While Kintaro desired the powers of Noob Sailbot, Smoke, Raiden and Quan Chi, he would have none of that! Kintaro was killed by the combined efforts of Noob and Smoke before he could even begin to make a single sway with his swords."'' Kira *''"Kira defeated Blaze and attained divine power, becoming a freaking Elder Goddess! Fit to rule at my side. As Kira regained consciousness, she betrayed us all thanks to her treachery and lust for power. I knew that her winning and defeating Blaze would cause nothing but problems. Now, I am imprisoned here in the Heavens with the rest of my fellow deities. Kira now rules us all!"'' Kobra *''"Thanks to his victory over Blaze, Kobra's strength was increased a thousandfold! Emboldened, he demanded that Kabal declare him leader of the Black Dragon. Kabal saw his fiery powers of Blaze and knew that Kobra was more than worthy to lead his clan. Under Arbok's leadership, the Black Dragon was aware that in order to gain more power in the United States of America, they would have to kill off the Barzini Family of New York, one of its most powerful mobs. Kobra and his Black Dragon succeeded in ruling the criminal underworld of America! Let all those who stand in Black Dragon's way... beware!"'' Kung Lao *''"The magical win over Blaze opened a portal up to Kung Lao, and Kung found himself in China some years in the past. Around the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. Instead of the supposed superior, Liu Kang, Lao defeated Shang Tsung, Goro, Shao Kahn and all of his champions in his stead, becoming number one. As a result, Liu Kang's jealousy was off the charts as it was goaded on by the White Lotus senior monk, Wen the Older, and as Liu was about to kill Kung Lao with his nunchakus in a forest, Lao was able to defend himself and fend off his attacker, ripping Kang's head off and stood superior in every way, becoming an even bigger legend."'' Li Mei *''"Filled with the energy surplus power of Blaze, Li had but one purpose for her new found power: Kill off Quan Chi and Shang Tsung for enslaving her village, Sun Do. As she was about to kill both sorcerers with her sword and newfound power, they were prepared. Tsung shot Li away with his fireballs while Chi performed his Neck Stretch fatality as he jumped on the top of her shoulders. Li Mei had failed her task."'' Liu Kang *''"The power released by Blaze's destruction made Liu Kang explode as well. As Raiden was about to resurrect the fallen monk, he was stopped by Drahmin. Raiden fought well with his godly powers but was no match for Drahmin's iron club. After dismissing Raven, Drahmin fed on Kang's corpse."'' Navado *''"Navado felt the fire and defeat of Blaze awaken something within him... Focusing his mind on his greatest rivals, he found he could kill anyone by just pointing his finger into their direction. Telepathically guiding his clan in battles, Navado simply pointed his slimy index finger into the directions of the SF and the Black Dragon, ending them both. Daegon was more than proud that his worst enemies of Sonya Blade and Kabal had finally been killed and gave his leadership over to Navado."'' Meat *''"Meat was an experiment who escaped Shang Tsung's flesh labs before he could be completely formed. As he defeated Blaze, the godlike energy enveloped him, giving him the ability to become immortal. With his greed and lusting for power rising, Meat defeated Shao Kahn and his allies to become the new ruler of Outworld."'' Mileena *''"For an instant, the power of Blaze united Mileena and Kitana! But that instant was just that: instant. Mileena soon turned on Kitana and imprisoned her, and Kitana went mad in the palace dungeon."'' Mokap *''"The fury of Blaze's destruction killed all those present at the final battle at my pyramid. Mokap was ripped apart, his poor soul cast into the Edenian sky! His name is taught in Edenian astronomy to this day: He is the dead astronaut MOCHA. Legends will forever tell of how the Earth warrior saved Edenia from Armageddon but died while doing it."'' Moloch *''"The Only Destroyer Moloch absorbed the Christmas gift of godlike power from the fiery Blaze and he was transformed into Onaga! The Dragon King himself! In a gesture symbolic of his new power, he slammed his fists against the pyramid, completely shattering the structure. Inside the structure, the Dragon King's Army was hidden, as if my pyramid was Shang Tsung's Palace or something. Onaga and his skeleton army then laid waste to Edenia, transforming it into a barren wasteland, made and moulded under his rule, kind of like Outworld. Because Outworld was still under the rule of Shao Kahn, Onaga sought revenge! Him and his army quickly rushed through the Edenian portal to Outworld and there the Dragon King challenged Shao for his throne. Kahn was defeated and Onaga finally got back that which had long belonged to him."'' Motaro *''"Flames lashed at Motaro's centaur body as Blaze released his godlike energy. The searing pain consumed Motaro as he struggled at the top of the pyramid. When at last the fire dissipated, Motaro was found laying dead on the pyramid. The pain! The pain was too much for the centaur! Goro and the rest of the Shokan race, Centaur/Minotaur's sworn enemies couldn't be happier. The Shokan race will rule at Shao's side forever."'' Nightwolf *''"The power Nightwolf received from Blaze carried him to the spirit world of Duro, a pure red planet, kind of like the Never Land, ruled by Overlord Hecurzo. Nightwolf came to his world as the ultimate shaman! He would be most humbled and happy to serve Hecurzo, a wise and necessary leader of Duro. However, thanks to Nightwolfy's weak human aura and specie, Hecurzo destroyed Nightwolf with a single blast of his red powers despite Wolf's newfound powers of Blaze."'' Nitara *''"The gift of godlike power transformed Nitara into a Blood God. Nitara had finally earned a place here in the Heavens with me and my fellow Elder Gods. But horrified, the remaining combatants from both forces: light and dark fled from the pyramid, knowing of her wrath as a vampire, but none were spared her wrath. Beginning with Jarek, then Hotaru and so on, she mutated and made each of them her vampire slaves! With the most powerful warriors in the universe at her command as Morois, Nitara and her unstoppable army easily conquered Outworld and freed her planet, Venerus from it, a planet which Shao Kahn merged with Outworld in the distant past."'' Noob Sailbot *''"With a flash, Blaze was defeated, and Noob found he was no longer standing atop the ancient pyramid of myself, but on top of the Pyramid of Azazel in Orinion. In the desert, from the sand, a figure slowly emerged. It was Smoke, the BFF Noob had ever since he found him laying and wasting in Shao Kahn's Castle. Smoke had come to gain control of the Brotherhood of Shadow for himself. The two dark warriors clashed, but neither could best the other! In the end, what emerged was a being that was neither Noob Sailbot or Smoke, but something new... Perhaps a fusion of Noob-Smoke in only one body."'' Onaga *''"The forces of Darkness defeated Blaze, but the Dragon King seized the prize for himself after flying on the top of the pyramid, attaining ultimate power. He immediately focused his wrath upon the one being he despised the most: Shao Kahn. Long ago, Shao Kahn had stolen Outworld from him by poisoning the Dregen King. Now Onaga would repay that treachery! Shao Kahn was beaten to the point of death and his allies extinct, but Onaga would not see Shao die so quickly. He ordered his big, skeletony army to deal with the former emperor by throwing him into the Dark Prison below Queen Anne's Revenge. When Onaga reclaimed his throne, he planned on conquering all the other planets as well, with Shinnok's Never Never Land being his first target."'' Quan Chi *''"The defeat of Blaze enhanced Quan Chi's already powerful sorcery beyond his imaginings! The surge of energy was so great that it shattered him to bits! Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to rid the Multiverse Federation of his evilness forever, I grabbed Quan Chi's mortal, demonic soul and forced it to descend into the Heavens. There I recreated him with the help of other Gods at my side. I recreated the pasty white wizard to do our bidding and his first quest is to end some disruption in the planets. As our great slave, Quan's first order was to steal Shinnok's Amulet from her master in the Never Land. Chi was sent there, but unfortunately he lost to his former master and his body was thrown into the fire pikes outside of Nekros, a big city of the Never Land."'' Category:MK Category:Events Category:! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Needs editing